roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Endless Mode/Tower Limit
Note: this is how the Tower Limit will go in endless mode. Tower Limit Milestones *At wave 200, tower limit starts (20 Towers, 8 Zeds, and 3 Barracks/DJs (34 Towers in total)) *At wave 212, you can place 25 Towers, 11 Zeds, and 4 Barracks/DJs (44 Towers in total) *At wave 224, you can place 30 Towers, 14 Zeds, and 5 Barracks/DJs (54 Towers in total) *At wave 236, you can place 35 Towers, 17 Zeds, and 6 Barracks/DJs (64 Towers in total) *At wave 248, you can place 40 Towers, 20 Zeds, and 7 Barracks/DJs (74 Towers in total) *At wave 260, you can place 45 Towers, 23 Zeds, and 8 Barracks/DJs (84 Towers in total) *At wave 272, you can place 50 Towers, 26 Zeds, and 9 Barracks/DJs (94 Towers in total) *At wave 286, you can place more than 100 Towers (55 Towers, 29 Zeds, and 10 Barracks/DJs (104 Towers in total)) *At wave 572, you can place 110 Towers, 58 Zeds, and 20 Barracks/DJs (208 Towers in total) *At wave 858, you can place 165 Towers, 87 Zeds, and 30 Barracks/DJs (312 Towers in total) *At wave 1144, you can place 416 Towers *At wave 1430, you can place 520 Towers *At wave 1716, you can place 624 Towers *At wave 2002, you can place 728 Towers *At wave 2288, you can place 832 Towers *At wave 2574, you can place 936 Towers *At wave 2586, you can place 500 Towers, 264 Zeds, and 91 Barracks/DJs (946 Towers in total) *At wave 2598, you can place 505 Towers, 267 Zeds, and 92 Barracks/DJs (956 Towers in total) *At wave 2610, you can place 966 Towers *At wave 2622, you can place 976 Towers *At wave 2634, you can place 986 Towers *At wave 2646, you can place 996 Towers *At wave 2658, you can place more than 1000 towers (530 Towers, 282 Zeds, and 97 Barracks/DJs (1006 Towers in total) *At wave 5316, you can place 2012 Towers *At wave 7974, you can place 3018 Towers *At wave 10632, you can place 4024 Towers *At wave 13290, you can place 5030 Towers *At wave 15948, you can place 6036 Towers *At wave 18606, you can place 7042 Towers *At wave 21264, you can place 8048 Towers *At wave 23922, you can place 9054 Towers *At wave 24042, you can place 4820 Towers, 2568 Zeds, and 1756 Barracks/DJs (9144 Towers in total) *At wave 24162, you can place 4870 Towers, 2598 Zeds, and 1766 Barracks/DJs (9234 Towers in total) *At wave 24382, you can place 9324 Towers *At wave 24502, you can place 9414 Towers *At wave 24622, you can place 9504 Towers *At wave 24742, you can place 9594 Towers *At wave 24862, you can place 9684 Towers *At wave 24982, you can place 9774 Towers *At wave 25102, you can place 9864 Towers *At wave 25222, you can place 9954 Towers *At wave 25270, you can place more than 10000 Towers (5490 Towers,2616 Zeds,and 1896 Barracks/DJs(10002 Towers in total)) *At wave 50540, you can place 20004 Towers *At wave 75098, you can place 46543 towers *At wave 125679, you can place 49788 towers *At wave 250000, you can place 72160 towers *At wave 500000+, you can place 144320 towers *This will cause insane lag, and the maximum amount of towers placed allowed are 144320 to prevent any more excessive lag